fcufandomcom-20200223-history
Terra Firma
Terra Firma is fictional character in the Fairview Comics. Terra Firma Originally, Terra Firma is recklessly young girl with hot-tempered tempature. Her meltdown emotional statement affects her so much when she gives too much damages with her powers. She is called the mass destruction of the Earth and the Earth destroyer. Foe of the Zemo Terra Firma is angry at the Zemo for something that they shouldn't be doing. She decides to mess around with the Zemo roughly. Somehow, the Zemo will not let Terra Firma destroy the Earth. Face the powerful lady Terra Firma almost slained all young innocents of the Zemo and she was far enough with them from stopping her to destroy the Earth. Mishap Terra Firma had her original plan before Taffy started doing something worse on her own with her own powers. She had a talk with Graydon the Mad Scientist. Unknownest to her, he did not give what she wants. She was ready to set the timebomb for the future to destroy the the future of the Zemo for good. Somehow, Taffy interrupted Terra Firma's plan and got her undivided attention. Taffy saved the lives of the rest of the Zemo and had to do what she had with her powers against Terra Firma. Future Impact Taffy unleashed her ultimate future powers that she hadn't been training on and she hadn't tried that before. The whole future catastrophe could have destroyed the Earth. She had to stop her own power that released and she held it any longer as she can. She grabbed Terra Firma with her in the future mess. The disappearance The future made itself disappear in which belongs to Taffy's. That future has been taken Terra Firma away from the Earth the whole time. Terra Firma has evolved somehow. The future affects her the side effect in which changed her into different version of herself nothing more than Parallex. The fate seals..for her future She sees the whole future of herself in which she ponders her impossible future. She has a child in which may be changing her life forever. When she separates with the child, something changes her in another version of herself--Paradox. Paradox When Taffy makes it on the Earth, where was Terra Firma ever since? Here Paradox's story comes up. Paradox appears to be somewhat crazy and irrated person. Paradox looks at Theophilus, Graydon the Mad Scientist, and Doctor Atha Blasca as she learns that she was betrayed by them. She learns that they do not want her to destroy the Earth no matter what she was trying to accomplish her own ultimate goal. Choice Terra Firma returns back to her own normal self by learning whether to destroy the Earth or keep it alive. She wants to find her own child yet to come. Terra Force incident Terra Firma was angry that someone killed her teammate--Geo Force a long time ago. She blamed the Zemo for it. Theo Theo told Terra Firma not to touch her own child until she will make the choice right. Theo warned her not to come near him, too. Terra Firma said to Theo, "I knew your voice, but I couldn't identify your voice. I knew you somewhere. What's happening to you?" Theo said, "You'll see which you make a choice. You are not only one who makes the choice right. There are a very few people who will make choices right. If anyone makes the choice wrong, there will be dire consequences for me and you and others. Makes the choice She is not sure if she makes the choice right. She decides to give it a try. Nothing happens. She is upset to wonder if she makes the choice wrong. She is not aware of someone's causality. Witness Terra Firma realizes that she needs her job for others to make choice like she did. She wants her own life to see her own child. Zemo Squad When she joins the Zemo Squad in upsetting and angering the Original Zemo, she makes her own words by speaking up her own mind to the Zemo why she needs to join for everyone's attention on the whole world and the whole future's in a danger. Taffy tells Terra Firma that she has nothing to say. Terra Firma tells Taffy that she thanks Taffy for everything in what she sees in the future as she decides not to destroy the Earth. She informs Taffy that she was misleading and she believed the Zemo was responsible for making the war between the Terra Force and the Zemo. She faces the Original Zemo by telling them how sorry she was and wants to make a peace with them. She bears the witness to see Iona leaving her body and going in the astral plane. Surprise... Tule appears and becomes a member of the Zemo. He touches Terra Firma and tells Terra Firma it's time he is here. Terra Firma gasps. Taffy asks Terra Firma, "What does it mean?" Terra Firma says, "The future factor is giving us something to see what's appearing and what's disappearing. " Taffy says, "So...that is interesting. Category:Character Category:Villain Character Category:Zemo Squad Member List